


Anna Brings Bruce back

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Anna brings Bruce Wayne back to life.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 2





	Anna Brings Bruce back

“We can’t use the pit, for multiple reasons,” Jason said.

“I’m not going in the pit.”

“He’s against the idea anyway,” Dick said.

They were in the family living room, Anna could walk thankfully and was recovering nicely.

“What other ideas are there?” Steph asked.

“Well, he’s not supposed to be dead,” Anna said.

“And you failed to mention that earlier?” Dick exclaimed.

She shrugged, “You didn’t ask.”

Bruce chuckled, though only two of the other people in the room could hear it.

4 hours later all the Batkids were standing around Batman’s now exhumed coffin.

Mocking Jay placed her hands on his chest, she healed his body, eyes glowing gold behind the white eyes of her cowl. Then her eyes closed and she focused.

Batman breathed and the Batkids quickly rushed him back to the Batcave.

Once they made it to the Batcave, Anna’s knees gave out, Tim caught her and brought her to the ground.

“Guess that took more out of me than I thought,” She chuckled.

“Are you okay?” Cass asked.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry. My legs won’t work for a bit, well they won’t be able to hold my weight for a bit, but I’ll be fine.

“Leslie wants to check you over after she’s done with Father,” Damian said.

She nodded.

Jason carried her over to a Batcomputer chair.

Bruce was stabilized and Anna examined.

Anna was mostly fine, just exhausted, though Leslie was a bit worried that the weakness would spread.

Bruce woke up a few days later and Anna was put on bedrest, though she was allowed to help run comms from her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
